


4 años,nuestro primer encuentro.

by Balanced_System



Category: Balanced System
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Little, Multiple Personalities, Panic Attacks, Personal Experience, Psychological Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balanced_System/pseuds/Balanced_System
Summary: ¡Hola! Soy Kary de Balanced System y vamos a ir contando poquito a poquito nuestra historia. ❤





	4 años,nuestro primer encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Kary de Balanced System y vamos a ir contando poquito a poquito nuestra historia. ❤

Habían muchas emociones y pensamientos que ''molestaban'' en las noches. Muchas emociones vividas con tan solo 4 años. Muchos rostros ''malos'' y tan conocidos.  
El terror diario eran las personas que me rodeaban, luego, los terrores nocturnos en mi cabeza.  
Mi mente era un caos. Gritaba y lloraba sin que nadie pudiera escucharme. Habían muchas cosas que sentía, muchas palabras que no sabía qué significaban, muchas acciones que no tenían nombre aún. Nada tenía sentido.  
Mi vida era un verdadero caos. Un caos que no podía denominar como tal. Nada podía saber realmente a esa edad.

''Hola'' Escuché una noche mientras lloraba. Me acurruqué en mi cama, pensando que fue mi imaginación o la tv, aunque ésta estuviera apagada. Solo quería dormir, pero mi pecho dolía y la cabeza me estaba matando.  
''Hola!'' Se volvió insistente la vocecita. Sonaba como la mía, asi que supuse que era alguien de mi edad...  
''No llores...'' Siguió hablando...y yo solo escuchaba, así durante varios días. No me animaba a responder.

**1 semana.**

''Hola!'' Esa vocecita seguía ahí. Se había vuelto mi amiga y me había acompañado durante mis pesadillas, tanto despierta como cuando dormía. ¿Un amigo imaginario? No lo veía. Podía sentirlo, sabía que estaba ahí, sabía que me acompañaba donde fuera. Eso me hacía feliz de alguna forma, me reconfortaba.  
‘’Hola…’’ Comencé a responder con timidez. Nunca fui una niña extrovertida y esa no vez no fue la excepción. Sin querer comencé a formar un lazo con ese niño que no tenía nombre. El me conocía, pero yo ni siquiera le había preguntado por su nombre. Era feliz en un espacio pequeño con mi amiguito. Era como si existiese una alarma en mi interior, que cada vez que se activaba, mi amiguito venía al rescate. Cada vez que sucedía algo me llamaba para jugar.  
‘’Vamos a divertirnos’’  
‘’Si’’  
Era lo que necesitaba. No estar sola, alguien que no me lastimara. Un amigo.

**1 mes.**

‘’Kary!’’ Todas las noches lo mismo, venía a buscarme para jugar. Así que al igual que en el día, buscaba mis juguetes y peluches y era la hora de la diversión.  
Hablaba con él, le contaba de mis perros, de mi familia, de los dinosaurios (amaba/amo los dinosaurios y animales).  
Lograba que me olvidara un segundo de que el mundo era hostil. El mundo no era ni rosa ni negro, pero dolía. Muchas veces el mundo dolía. No era una solución absoluta, pero de a ratos no quería desaparecer, lo que a una corta edad se volvió un deseo muy grande.  
Hablar con mi amiguito se había vuelto costumbre. Tenía cuidado porque no quería que lo descubrieran. Había visto en la tv, que si un niño hablaba solo, lo llevaban a un lugar donde le decían que ‘’esa personita no existe’’. Los adultos de verdad creen que no prestamos atención a cierta edad.  
Cuando me dirigía a él, solo tenía que hablar. Él me respondía usando mi cuerpo o simplemente en mi mente. Él usaba mi cuerpo. No podía ser un amigo imaginario. Solo que esto lo supe razonar muchos años después.

**Años.**

Muchas veces la vida mejora, se estanca, o empeora. Para mi desgracia, no mejoraba. Había llegado la depresión. Muchas veces se necesita más que un solo amiguito para poder sanar de a ratitos. Para mi fortuna, tuve nuevos ‘’amigos’’ conmigo en mis peores momentos, solo que en ese entonces, no sabía que no me querían lastimar. El mundo se había vuelto hostil, oscuro, lleno de sufrimiento y dolor. No me sentía parte de este mundo siquiera, me sentía de otro lugar, que pertenecía a otro sitio totalmente alejado de este.  
Había olvidado a mi amiguito, había desaparecido tal vez, o tan solo lo bloquee de alguna forma.  
La vida tiene distintas formas de enseñarnos lecciones y de hacernos más fuertes. Yo pensaba que la vida me odiaba y que mi destino era seguir sola, sufriendo y siendo la burla del mundo.  
Pero ellos no iban a permitir que eso pase, nunca van a permitir que algo así pase…

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que de a poco puedan entender nustro gran punto de vista hacia el mundo y nuestro avance.  
♥ Gracias por leer!


End file.
